There are three kinds of shavers currently used all over the world: 1) single rotary head, which is popular in Japan and China; 2) triple rotary head, like Norelco in the U.S.A.; 3) single or double foil shaver, like BrAun and Remington in the United State. There is only one type of hand-used brush being used for cleaning the hair particles in the hair-collection compartment, no matter what type of the shaver. Some of them, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,472, the blades themselves are utilized for the function of vacuuming the hair particles sticking onto the blades; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,963 comprises a housing having an air duct to vacuuming the hair particles. However, the hair-collection container still need to be cleaned by the hand-used brush after several times. In another U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,336, a plate-like main member of sweeping brush is used for the cleaning the hair particles, it is limited to a certain type of shaver and it is still a hand-used tool. Every time people clean the residue with brush, they would sweep back and forth, it takes time to get rid of the entire residue, otherwise some people just take off the metal cover and drop part of the residue by shaking and tapping the blade container. Unfortunately, it is not sufficiently clean after this procedure. The remaining residue could be blown out of the cover during the next time use, and it is also dangerous if some particles would be inhaled into their breathing passages.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an automatic shaver cleaner, which enables people to clean up the cutter blade compartment and get rid of the shaving particles in seconds.